Feelings  Away
by Alesakura12MaryGB
Summary: Chihiro no sabe que esos sentimientos lejanos pueden estar muy cerca, lean soy nueva y comenten- contiene LEmON!   sayonara!
1. un comienzo

**Feeling`s Away**

**ChihiroXHaku**

Nota:_ hola soy nueva, me pueden decir alesakura, bueno me eh interesado por crear un fanfic de "El viaje de Chihiro" por Miyazaki, es basado en un sueño que tuve después de ver esta película 10 veces P.D sigo viéndola hahahaa XD. Comenzemos_

Personajes y creación de Miyazaki

Historia fanfic creado por alesakura12

Recuerdos del pasado

Han pasado 4 años desde ese viaje, nuestra querida chihiro no recuerda mucho, solo ciertas personas que la dejaron marcada en su mente y en su corazón. Chihiro ya no es una niña ahora es una pre-adolescente de 14 años va a 1 curso y este año está más emocionada que nunca por las competencias de natación y ciencias, hace el año pasado tenía ganas en participar en estos dos clubes le gustaban mucho y no dejaría perderse la oportunidad.

-Chihiro, estás segura de irte caminando no es muy peligroso, cariño?- dice la mama algo preocupada.

- no mama, además ya tengo 14 y me iré con Naoko y Yuki, ahora me voy dile a papa que no coma mucho estando enfermo ya sabes cómo es, sayonara- cierra la puerta y corre estaba tan emocionada.

- "echémosle un poco de sal a la vainilla así no empalagará "-cantando-

- Yuki quieres callarte es estresante, llevas tres días con la misma canción friki- dice para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- Auch! Déjame reina de porquerías de colores

- para tu información es MA-QUI-LLA-JE!

- jajaja ustedes discuten a cada cinco minutos y eso que no hemos entrado a la escuela- dice chihiro por detrás eran sus dos mejores amigas a decir verdad Naoko y Yuki eran mellizas Naoko era de pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules y piel color papel pero Yuki era de pelo pelirojo y ojos azules completamente diferentes en actitudes y en físico.

Naoko era coqueta y muy amable, Yuki molesta y una bipolar pero a Chihiro le agradaron desde la primera vez que entro todo un espectáculo pero un buen comienzo para una amistad.

-Chihiro planeas entrar a un club?- dice yuki muy interesada

-Claro planeo entrar a club de ciencias y a natación- sonríe para sus dos mejores amigas- pero tal vez no pase en ciencias.

- ja, no te preocupes chihiro tu eres una super nerd!- anima yuki, agarrandola del cuello

- Yuki suéltala y compórtate- tira una mirada a su hermana- chihiro debes de ser positiva mira que este año te pasaran buenas cosas desde conocer a un chico super sexy a tener otras cosas hehe

- bag! Chicos? debes de mantenerte lejos de Naoko te dará mala influencia- se ríen entre susurros antes que naoko alegara fue interrumpida por el timbre todos los alumnos entraron a su aula, la de ellas 1-2

Chihiro se sento en el penúltimo escritorio al fondo donde estaba la ventana y a su lado había uno vacio, al frente un chico de cabellera celeste no lo conocía de seguro un chico nuevo a la par de este Yuki y hasta el frente Naoko.

-buenos días alumnos de 1-2 soy el maestro Nagasato espero nos llevemos bien en el transcurso de la semana llegaran nuevos alumnos, tratarlos bien por favor. Hoy tenemos a Hiroyuki- de repente el chico de cabellera celeste se paro dando una sonrisa junto a un "ohayo"- bienvenido, bueno también el viernes se empezara la inscripción de clubes estén pendientes y recuerden que todos deben estar en un club.

- hey disculpa tiene un lápiz es que perdí el mío hehe- una sonrisa agradable

-Claro, hiroyuki

-gracias, eh, chihiro no?- mirándola inocentemente- perdona está bien si te llamo chihiro-chan?

- etto si dale, hiro-kun..-se oyen ronquidos a sus lados- eh!- un agotita anime, nuestra querida yuki se ah quedado dormida- yuki, yuki despierta el profesor te matara yukii

- wow ella se mira con gran energías esta mañana-pica el hombro de yuki- que rara.

-a quien le dices rara, helado de chicle- una linda mirada demoniaca de yuki

- sonríe- a ti rara bipolar quien más?

-silencio pelos de agua

-eh yuki, hiro-kun el profeso..-

-Señorita chihiro si tanto habla por que no habla con al directora eh? A la oficina- queda sorprendida (oh! Si mis lectores el maestro de matemáticas no tiene piedad)

Subió las gradas con suspiros no podía creer que ese par de bipolares tuviera que ir ella con la directora miro a la ventana el cielo sin nubes, se miraba muy vacío pero algo atrajo su intención ver una serpiente blanca en el cielo, se acerca mas a la ventana- que es eso?- un dragon con melena verde y blanco vuela por el cielo azul- eso es una serpiente? pero si es...

**hohoho dejare esto hasta aquí cierto es corto hahaha pero empezare por hacerlo mas misterioso hahahah tal vez ten ga cosas en mente depues de esto pero cuando lean el segundo se reiran xDDD bueno dejen comentarios y ya que soy nueva no se nada de aqui una ayudita estaria bien ;), sayonara . 2. capitulo "esos ojos verdes"**


	2. tus ojos verdes

**Oka oka ya que sería aburrido tener el primer capítulo adelanto el segundo :D, repito personajes propiedad de Miyasaki historia feelings Away por alesakura12 P.D ando pensando en poner lemon pero no lo seee haha me adelanto mucho gomen gome bueno empezemos!**

**Feelings Away**

**ChihiroXHaku**

2. Esos ojos verdes

Pensamientos:

"Si es un dragón blanco o una serpiente- entre cierra sus ojos- no no puede ser- cierra sus ojos y abre sorprendida mente- pero si es….un avión.-"

Da media vuelta sigue subiendo las gradas era su imaginación o estaba delirando de seguro. Sube sube sube mas gradas y mas gradas hasta que una puerta ¡por fin! Toca con delicadeza a la que oye decir "Adelante" nada más ni nada menos que…Zeniba.

-buenos días directo-, Eh? A-abue-lita?- no se lo podía creer conocía perfectamente ese físico y también esa voz tan amable al principio la confundió con yubaba pero con esos modales ni se lo cree un gato.

- hola mi niña, tanto tiempo- se pone sus pequeños lentes y mira una información que en el portal dice "secreto Archivado"- dime que te trae aquí?

- etto, directora el maestro de matematicas me ah enviado por hablar en clase- dice apenada pero sin quitar un ojo al sobre

- ya veo, profesores insolentes no te preocupes lo regañare y dime abuelita entre nosotras y Señora Zeniba entre clases de acuerdo? Ahora vete tienes mucho por hacer-

- abuelita puedo saber que es ese sobre?- ( o si el sobre se ve tentador pero si preguntas siempre te responderán….)

- eso es un secreto, Ed ven por favor- llama a su secretario- lleva a esto a donde tu sabes.

- ah ah-

- el es…- fue silenciada .

-shhh esto queda en secreto chihiro te contare más adelante pero no digas nada y no me conoces entendido?- dice mientras abre la puerta.

- hai, abu..Zeniba-sama, gracias- " todo esto es muy raro pero estoy completamente feliz abuelita esta aquí junto el sin cara es increíble, pero como? Y cuando? "

Entra a su salón ya pasaron todas las clases y la mayoría solo fue de presentación y de información chihiro estaba cansada, con duda y con un presentimiento. Hiroyuki y naoko platicaban de una novela y yuki dibuja su anime favorito "Toradora". En la hora de salida hiroyuki se despidió y naoko y yuki dijeron que irían a una junta con sus padres, padres ricos.

Entro a su casa dejo la mochila y se tiro en su cama mientras metía su cara en la almohada.

-Ahora que recuerdo gracias a Zeniba recuerdo de ese viaje…como me pude olvidar de el cómo? Estuve tan concentrada en mis estudios que se me olvido aquel sentimiento- mira al techo- lo habré olvidado? No puedo recordar bien pero por qué? Aaaaah- lentamente chihiro cerraba sus ojos.

Al día siguiente chihiro se levanto recogió su comida y cerró la puerta sin ganas no tenía la suficiente concentración ya que el día de ayer, el primer día de secundaria, vio a una de las persona en ese hermoso viaje.

-Chihiro-chan estas bien?

- claro, hiro-kun solo que ando pensativa- sonríe

- está bien pero no dudes en decirme si te pasa algo malo- sonríe

- el problema eres tú, helado de chicle, te pegas mucho a ella vete vete- empuja yuki a hiro a un lado.

- eh pero si ayer me recordé de ti, si te parecía a esa bruja de la tele, todas raras- sonríe y sale corriendo.

- no huyas, BAKA! Que insoportable- mientras se frota la frente- rayos…

- hey chihiro! Mira eh escuchado que hoy entra una chica muy tímida dicen que ella puede ver espíritus y hacer magia- dice naoko

- encerio? Que interesnate

- QUEEE?- dice al unisonó yuki y naoko- que miedo!

- hablaban de mi?- si Rika era nueva se decía que era muy misteriosa ya que no sabían nada de sus padres o hermanos también que ve monstruos- hola- sonríe

- aaaaaaah!- grita naoko- no me eches mala suerte por favor!

- no te preocupes es así, hola soy yuki- saluda con una sonrisa y suena el timbre. Todos empezaron clases se presento rika y se sentó a la par de chihiro a los pocos minutos chihiro recibió un papelito.

"_hola soy rika, si necesitas algo dimelo "_

Chihiro lo leyó pero cuando iba a responder la maestra se lo quito y miro a rika desafiante.

Pongan atención mis alumnas- sonríe

Hai- responde chihiro

Toco para el receso y rika le jalo el braso llevándola a una esquina.

-oye tú te meterás algún club?-

- si claro a natación y ciencias y tú?

- no sé, puedo meterme contigo?- la ve fijamente a los ojos

Chihiro se dio cuenta, el color de ojos de rika eran verdes, verdes jade muy lindos se le hacían familiar eran hermosos parecían tener algo mágico en ellos eran muy…_misteriosos._

_- _claro, rika-chan! nos podemos juntar para estudiar o practicar-

- me parece y arigato chihiro, podemos ir mañana a inscribirnos-

- hai tienes razón, hey! yuki naoko se meteran a algo?

- si yo estare en artes marciales y baisball- dice yuki con su típica sonrisa.

- yo en diseño de moda y teatro- dice naoko orgullosa

- yo..-

- pelos de agua nadie te invito- dice yuki mientras lo desafia.

- ejemp! silencio bruja, yo estare en natacion - sonrie para chihiro.

en esos momentos chihiro se sentia rara hiro-kun solo se sonrei a ella casi el mayor tiempo. lo que no sabe es que hay unos ojos misteriosos que observan la escena con un poco de celos.

- entonces estaremos juntos- sonrie rika- te deseo lo mejor.

- yo igual, rika-

Todos se reian y contabas sus historias del día, yuki decia que ryuuji era muy guapo siempre con sus animes (^^), naoko contaba que queria la nueva locion, hiroyuki queria comer un helado por lo cual hubo otra pelea entre los Bipolares y Rika se matenia viendo a chihiro por ratos y algo pensativa.

afuera de su salón alguien o algo una sombra maligna vigilaba cerca de la puerta nadie pasaba por ahi ya que era el almuerzo todos estaban en el jardín o en el club de fans por los chicos más sexys del colegio.

_-" muy pronto te encontrare mocoso no puedes esconderte jajajaja"-_

**hey! bueno como estubo el capitulo? hahahha lo se algo sin sentido saber que era un avion y no nuestro querido haku xDD bueno pronto subire el cap. 3 "la cinta morada"...comente y algun pedido ya saben! ^^ sayonara!**


	3. Misterios

**Misterios **

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde entonces todo era tranquilo, los maestros dejaban tarea y chihiro se quedaba todos los martes a natación y los jueves a ciencias, Pero lo que más le daba preocupación es que la maestra de idioma siempre penetraba su mirada y se enojaba cada vez que hablaba con rika.

- por favor rika, por què no pasas a escribir estas palabras si eres tan buena?- dijo la maetra

-claro maestra, kiara- rika se levanto y escribio todas las palabras correctamente.

- por eso tendran tarea- la maestra kiara es muy estricta- sientate- rika llego a si haciendo y yo la vi preocupada peor ella me sonrio

- "_tranquila, no importa tanto"- _me mando un papelito y sonrei gustosa, luego de unos minutos toco el timbre de salida.

yuki comìa un chocolate como loca! y hiroyuki solo la miraba con molestia luego el me sonrio

- verdad que come como cerdo?- riò y yuki solo le pego fuertemente en el estomago!

- para que aprendas, BAKA!- y sigui comiendo pero algo me dolio la cabeza, _"cerdo?..cerdo?" _que tenia que ver el cerdo

- chihiro estas bien?- dijo rika tomándome la muñeca

- me duele la cabeza - rika me llevo corriendo a la enfermeria- rika r-ika! tranquila no es nada!

solo voltee a ver a yuki y hiroyuki quienes estaba sorprendidos y luego se voltearon a ver para luego pelearse, regrese mi vista

-_" nunca parar de peliarse"-_miestras era llevada de la mano de rika a la enfermeria pude notar que en su short tenia un sobre.- _"pero si es-el sobre qu evi en la oficina de Zeniba-sama aquella vez!"_

_//_

yuki y hiroyuki peleaban como dos perros por un pedazo de carne, naoko que regresaba de una junta de teatro llego y los separo

-oigan! no conocen la palabra RESPETO?- decia con enfado- que ah pasado? y chihiro y rika? pensé que nos veríamos a la salida!

- pues como veràs la dulce de rika se la llevo de la manita- decia con enojo hiroyki- por que chihiro-chan tenia dolor de cabeza- esto ultimo lo dijo con preocupacion

- ya veo, espero que este bien! y entonces por que se peleaban tanto?- decìa sin comprender

-yo detenía a pelos de agua, quería ir con ellos pero es que sino seriamos una carga!- miro con enfado a hiro-kun

- Callate!- y este salio del aula con enfado

yuki no le importo y naoko se preocupaba al final decidieron esperar a chihiro hasta que se sintiera mejor pero ahora cada una tenia su club y tenia que ir!

todo estaba vacio, cada quien en su club, hiro-kun le aviso al entrenador sobre chihiro y rika, pero la verdad nada estaba bien, por que habia algo maligno en esa secundaria, alguien quería robar algo o alguien... detrás de la escuela se encontraba una sombra larga con solo los ojos rojos como la de una serpiente.

-pronto pronto, querido hijo, te encontrare y vendrás quieras o no- decia aquella sombra

- Sama, aquí esta la información que me pidió sobre Chihiro- decia un rana con un traje de mesero y una risa larga y fea.

-gracias gracias, no se entero Yubaba?- dijo esta voz

-para nada- dijo este riendo

-bueno vete- ordeno- "_con que chihiro a estado en tu mundo eh yubaba?interesante y un estorbo tambièn"-_ guardo la informaciòn y desaparecio.

**En la enfermeria**

****chihiro estaba acostada mientras rika preparaba un te de hiervas raras según chihiro, rika era alta una cabeza màs alta que chihiro pelo cafè y ojos verde arañados muy hermoso, siempre traía short no le gustaba la falda y la blusa, cada dìa chihiro sentìa algo misterioso por ella que no entendía. dirigio su mirada a aquel sobre.

-Rika por què tienes..- se quedo callada, zeniba le dijo que no dijiera nada de ello- etto..que es ese sobre en tu short?

- ah?- dijo seria pero inocente- pues es mi resumen de las clases- dijo para concentrarse en el te- por què?

- ah esque..pregunta, es genial yo soy mala para eso- dijo viendo la ventana

- si quieres te ayudo quédate en mi casa y estudiamos y de paso ciencias- dijo agarrando la taza y dándosela- tomatela

- si, gracias!- tomo un sorbo y se sintio mejor- wow eres muy buena para medicina

- lo sè- sonrio- bueno que tal mañana?

- o si seguro!- dijo rapidamente

mientras chihiro bebía su te de medicina, rika pensaba:

-_Chihiro, por favor date cuenta! espero que este a salvo pero no me queda tiempo-_ fijo ligeramente su pelo en una cola como siempre, y un destello le llamo la atenciòn-_ que es eso? acaso...eres muy lista! yo solo pude mantener la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver y aquí estoy, Nushi el apellido de la condena de un dragon._

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))) o**_

**ohayo! aqui traigo la siguiente cap! espero les guste! y si tendra lemon pero sera despues de unos 5 capitulos XD**

_**arigato por los review, y lean "la soledad trae sonrisas" de sasusaku :D**_

_att: alesakura12_


	4. Recuerdos y la verdad

Chihiro se levanto de la camilla, Rika estaba en el club de natación le dijo que regresaría al terminar. Se dirigió a la oficina de Zeniba, su Abuelita para aclarar sus dudas sobre aquel sobre, toco levemente la puerta y se abriò por el sin cara

- te has portado bien?- pregunto ella con curiosidad

- ah ah- afirmo y chihiro sonrió

- Abuelita- entro a la oficina y pudo ver que era casi idéntica a su casa, chihiro vio todo con sorpresa- wuaau como?

- pequeña, entra pasa, no te quedes ahí- rió al recordar como hace años paso lo mismo- veo que no has cambiado!

sirvió en una taza blanca un poco de te y se lo di a chihiro quien se sentó en el escritorio, zeniba le dio un pedazo de pastel para luego sentarse también en su escritorio.

- y que te trae por aquí mi niña, otra vez?- agarro su taza

- abuelita, explica el sobre de la vez pasada, por favor?- dijo exigiendo con respeto

- ya veo, Chihiro no te puedo contar todo sobre ello, que te dije la ultima vez?- dijo mientras le servia te a el sin cara que estaba a su lado

- pero...uno nunca olvida, solo no se recuerda, pero abuelita..eso que tiene que ver?- chihiro la vio desesperada pero luego se tranquilizo

- ese sobre es información para esa persona que tu conoces bien, solo te diré chihiro esta secundaria tiene algo malo no te has puesto a pensar que hacemos sin cara y yo, como directora? o por que tienes amigos raros? chihiro no estas en el mundo _real- _concluyo zeniba

Chihiro se quedo paralizada, que no estaba en su mundo? quienes son sus amigos realmente?

- q-qu-e?- sintió una punzada en su pecho- _"que ha pasado?"- _se preguntaba, se parò sin decir nada y salio corriendo de ese lugar no quería saber mas de ello.

- chihiro, ve hoy con Rika- dijo zeniba antes que saliera y movió su dedo indice para dirigirse a sin cara- síguela.

Chihiro corría los pasillos con dos gruesas lagrimas donde estaba? y como llego ahí? por una parte estaba feliz poder ver a los demás sin darse cuenta se topo con alguien y cuando subió su cara noto esos ojos verdes

- Rika!- no pudo evitarlo y lloro descontroladamente

- chihiro...-ella la abrazo- tranquila todo pasara.

- rika puedo quedarme en tu casa?- esta se sorprendió pero acepto.

llegaron a la clase chihiro les contó a yuki y naoko que se sentía mal y se iría con rika, luego de despedirse se fue con rika. Fuera del colegio, entraron a un bosque lleno de arboles, luego encontraron una estación de color azul al entrar pudo ver que las paredes no eran lisas, sino con escamas de dragón, estaba curiosa y con miedo pero al ver una ventana muy reconocida para ella, esa ventana de cuatro colores abrió sus ojos y se quedo parada

- que pasa?- dijo rika

- donde estoy?- dijo con miedo

- cerca de mi casa- dijo con frialdad rika- vamos- finalizo para tomar su muñeca.

- ESPERA!- grito con miedo chihiro y cerro fuerte sus ojos- "_esto es...la estaciòn pero es muy diferente"- _pensaba pero cuando sintió la mano de Rika recordò...

**FLASHBACK**

-anda cometela- decia un joven con pelo verde pasto- esto te ayudara- para meterle una bolita roja a la boca- buena niña, ahora masticala

la pequeña se vio los brazos, ya no era trasparente! pero una águila si es que era eso, pasaba por ahí alarmando al joven

- oh no ya sabe que estas aquí, vamos- y agarro a la pequeña de la muñeca pero esta no se levantaba

- no puedo mover mis piernas- decía asustada

- por el poder del agua y el viento, liberala- y esta se paro de sorpresa y empezaron a correr con tanta rapidez que no se distinguía el lugar

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-_ los ojos verdes- _se quedo quieta viendo a Rika-_ su mano es idéntica a...- pensaba- _Haku- dijo si pequeña voz temblorosa

rika abrió sus ojos para luego soltar la muñeca de chihiro

- zeniba...- pronuncio- así que zeniba quito su conjuro, ahora puedes recordar los momentos que tuviste conmigo- este sonriò

- HAKU, HAKU- decía sorprendida y lo abrazaba- dime que esta pasando?- lloraba desesperada- por què...me regresas a mi mundo!

- chihiro, la cola que te dio zeniba no solo te protege sino también puede hacerte olvidar ciertas cosas si ella lo permite- silencio- debes regresar, zeniba te trajo aquì mi mundo, los dragones, tienes que irte por que es a mi a quien buscan pero...

- haku no entiendo, estoy en tu mundo lo se, dragones pero por qué zeniba no me dejaría recordarte? y por qué te buscan?- haku tomo aire

- si quieres que te cuente todo, tenemos que regresar al mundo de yubaba- concluyo

- yubaba?- dijo con curiosidad- quiero volver a verlos, haku!

- si solo ella podrá mantenernos a salvo por un tiempo - no dijo nada mas esperaron la llegada del tren y se subieron enseguida a el, chihiro recordaba cada cosa en aquel tren

- la primera vez que subí era por ti, si iba con zeniba tu estarías bien- dijo con sinceridad

- cuando estaba dormido solo escuchaba tu voz diciendo mi nombre- dijo el

- haku...- pronuncio chihiro con nostalgia y brillo en sus ojos

_hola a todos los que leen pero no tienen cuenta XD y los que leen y tienen cuenta y no dejan review ¬¬ hahahaha_

_espero que les este gustando dios, por kami esta genial hahaha yo estoy __ansiosa! bueno SAYONARA OwO_


	5. Otra vez con Yubaba

_Ohayo! disfruten de mi historia, personajes de Hayao miyazaki ! **BY ALESAKURA12**_

_**Yubaba, hace mucho tiempo!**_

**__**bajamos de ese tren, la estación donde había agua, todo estaba oscuro, era de noche pero a lo lejos una pequeña luz se acercaba, haku estaba callado y agarraba mi mano con delicadeza.

y a todo pulmo gritaba ..Linn- CHIHIRO! CHIHIRO!- chihiro sintio su corazon saltar de alegria

- LINN!- grito con su voz aguda

- ERES UNA TONTA TE EXTRAÑE!- chihiro sonrió

- YO IGUAL LINN- ya llegaba linn con aquel bote y lampara en mano bajo

- vamos que esperan suban!- digo alegre linn- hoy tendre comida extra jajajaja

Subieron al bote chihiro estaba feliz y recodaba aun mas sobre su aventura, hablaba con linn sobre todo lo que habia sucedido en aquella secundaria y el lugar de haku.

- vayaaa asi que zeniba es directora?- decía linn- deben quererte lo suficiente no haku?

haku la vio sin diferencia y luego siguió viendo el hotel de baños con algo de nostalgia hace unos años que se fue de ahí pero nunca pensó que extrañaría volver

- vaya pero si eres igual bah, algún día me las pagaras!- dijo linn poniendo puchero y chihiro solo miraba con curiosidad a haku

Llegaron y subieron cada grada de aquel edificio iluminado con tanta intensidad que era realmente muy hermoso, entraron por donde el viejo kamaji

trabaja en las calderas

- hey viejo! mira quienes están aquí!- dijo linn al entrar y tomar el plato- que te eh dicho de los platos eh? -regaño

- cht si si- decía este sin aún terminar - trabajen perezosos, bolas peludas!- luego voltio a ver a haku y chihiro con tanta sorpresa que abrió la boca y se le salio un granito de arroz (hahahaha XD)

-hola kamaji- dijo chihiro, haku solo sonrió y volvió a su cara fría

-pero si es SEN!- grito este para levantarse con sus seis brazos y abrazarla - SEN ES SEN!...haku?

- kamaji- dijo este

- pensé que estarías en la malformación de rika?- dijo sorprendido

- aquí no me buscan por eso estoy aquí, así que no es necesario mi transformación- dijo serio pero amable

- ya veoo- dijo curioso

tocaron la puerta y entro una rana

- maestro haku, lo llama yubaba- todos cayaron, chihiro sonrio para sus adentro y haku estaba serio

- ya voy- dijo

- bueno chihiro cuando bajen estaré en los baños ya sabes jajaja- rió feliz- estoy feliz de que estés aquí

- linn...si esta bien!- dijo asintiendo

- chihiro...- ella salio de aquella habitación tan especial para ella y se despidió de los peluditos- ya regreso- le sonrió

tomaron el ascensor y chihiro podía ver los baño termales y sonria

-cuidado chihiro- aviso haku- o perderás tu nariz- rió

- haku, tu también? - dijo inocentemente

al llegar a la oficina o mas bien a la gigantesca puerta de yubaba hablo se abrió- _adelante- _se escucho por todo el lugar dejando que haku caminara de lo mas tranquilo chihiro lo seguía pero bueno algo la hizo correr o mas bien a traerla a la oficina

- ahhhhh- grito esta mientras llegaba y daba vuelta en el piso

- pero que tonta eres, sen- reí a carcajadas yubaba- era inevitable no hacerte eso!

- si ya veo- dijo chihiro levantándose, pero al poco tiempo llegaron tres cabezas verdes con caras feas- aah ah! basta! ah aah- volvió caer

El piso empezó a temblar fuertemente moviendo todos los objetos de yubaba

- no bebe- decía yubaba deteniendo todos sus cuadros

- sen, sen- decía este que caminaba- mira sen ya camino mejor

- ah s-si- este la abrazo tan fuerte- hehe aay-

pero todo se hizo silencio al ver a haku entrar por la puerta

- yubaba- decía este serio

- haku, no me extraña- decía yubaba componiendo sus papeles

chihiro trataba de poner atención a la platica de yubaba y haku pero el bebe la cargaba y las cabezas saltaban no escuchaba nada

- shhh silencio- grito chihiro y yubaba rió a carcajadas

- haber cabezas fuera de aquí, bebe mami debe de hablar con sen ahora- dijo sonriendo

- no bebe se queda- dijo enojado

- por favor espera-dijo chihiro en sus brazos

- jugaras conmigo- dijo el bebe

- s-si lo prometo- dijo nerviosa pro ese abrazo, bebe la soltó y se fue de ahí junto a las cabezas

yubaba cerro las cortina y tomo asiento, contó su dinero todo regado y prendió el fuego para iluminar mas la habitación

luego vio a su pájaro que tenia una nota, la leyó y luego escribió para enviarlo de nuevo

- hablen- dijo sin verlos

- yubaba, podemos quedarnos un tiempo- dijo haku serio

yubaba solo reia a carcajadas

- haku haku, no aprendes no? ya sabes las reglas- lo miro a los ojos y luego sonrió irónica- acaso pretendes utilizarme? te has olvidado de quien soy eh?

- no yubaba, y tu de mi?- dijo penetrando su mirada y yubaba frunció el ceño

- como te atreves aaah? mocoso, no lo permitiré- dijo seria

- por favor abuelita- dijo chihiro

- no soy abuelita!- grito- y es NO!

- entonces, danos TRABAJO!- grito chihiro

yubaba quedo concertada...trabajo?... sonrió malvadamente

- sabes lo que pasara verdad?- dijo, chihiro asintió

- yubaba hagamos un trato- dijo haku

- tu y tus tratos! aquí yo mando!- grito

- si nos dejas trabajar uniré mi poder con el tuyo, sabes a lo que me refiero y lo necesitas- dijo haku

- debo admitir que eres listo no por eso fuiste uno de mis aprendices- tomo unas hojas y se las entrego- pero eso si no puedo cambiar el trato de los nombres

- esta bien- haku firmo y se levanto

- gracias abuelita- dijo en voz baja chihiro y siguió a haku

- alto - señalo al vació- a el no lo acepto

chihiro no veía nada y haku quedo parado por minutos

- pero no hay nada?- dijo chihiro

- sin cara - dijo haku, el sin cara aparecio

- ah ah- dijo mirando a chihiro

- abuelita, puedo cuidar de el- dijo chihiro- prometo que no hará escándalo

- y a mi que me importan tus promesas- gruño- haré una cosa, Sen seras la niñera del bebe junto el sin cara- dijo al ver a haku que seguía con su camino

-gracias, vamos sin cara- siguieron a haku

-_ este mocoso solo por ser un dragón Nushi se la lleva de muy poderoso- _ pensó mientras gruñía y llenaba mas papele

**_continuara_**

**__**_y aqui vamos hahaha que tal esta? haha :) saludos!_


	6. la Historia

_hola hola sin mas que decir empezemos_

_por favor antes de que leas da gracias a miyazaki-sama_

_por respeto a su bella histora! _

_**Trabajo - La historia**_

_****_ya habían pasado cuatro días haku seguía siendo el aprendiz de yubaba siempre estaba serio y solo sonreía cuando estaba con chihiro, lo cual lo noto Linn dos días antes. Chihiro recogía todos los juguetes del bebe que dormía plácidamente en su cama

- sin cara, dile a kamaji que prepare el agua de Bebe- ordeno chihiro

- ah ah- y este se fue

entro al cuarto de baño y alisto todo, luego tomo la cuerda y empezó a salir el agua para llenar la gran tina, mientras se llenaba chihiro pensaba sobre lo que le había contado haku el día que llegaron después de la platica de yubaba

**_FLASH BACK_**

chihiro termino de ayudar a Linn en los baños termales para dirigirse a los cuartos donde durmió aquella vez

- Seeen, lleva la cena!- dijo Linn- terminare los otros baños!

- bueno Liinn- grito ella subiendo las gradas

esos pasillos pequeños hechos de madera los extrañaba mucho, luego se quedo quieta al ver el océano y la luna llena recordando aquella vez que vio a haku ser perseguido por muñecos de papel

- haku- pensó- oh no la comida Linn me matara! - y corrió hacia ala cocina

- no ya no hay comida, ahora largo- grito una rana con sombrero negro y su uniforme naranja

- pero..- dijo chihiro

- aun sobra comida, así que dale dos platos- haku entro serio pero amable- o es caso que debo de repetirlo- dijo ya que la rana no se movía de la sorpresa

- maestro haku, s-si! tres platos- y al instante le trajeron dos platos con pensado, ensalada unas camarones y salsa- amo haku también el suyo- dijo sonriente

- gracias- dijo haku para recibirlos jutno con chihiro

- muchas gracias- dijo chihiro a haku

- no hay de que-

Al llegar a las habitaciones que estaban vacías por los clientes chihiro se sentó en el piso de madera y haku hizo lo mismo comían con tranquilidad

- haku, me diras?- dijo chihiro con curiosidad

- si- dijo haku para verla a la cara- chihiro como me llamo?

- Nihiagami kohaku Nushi!- dijo con rapidez

- no se te ha olvidado - dijo para ver el océano contento

- c-claro que no! eso nunca - grito

- ni yo me eh olvidado de tu nombre, _chihiro- _la miro a los ojos chihiro, se sorprendio y se sonrojo levemente

haku regreso su mirada al paisaje y vio que el tren pasaba con rapidez, chihiro lo miro también

- Sabes que soy un dragón, bueno el apellido Nushi es de los dragones mas poderosos en mi mundo- silencio- pero yo no quiero volver por que mi madre quiere casarme y quitarme todos mis recuerdos y poderes.

- casarte?- dijo chihiro- por que haría eso?

- porque el reino de los dragones necesita mezclarse y si yo me caso, el único dragón de la familia Nushi, habrá una nueva raza de dragones fuertes- dijo haku - pero yo no quiero, si tomare el control de mi mundo no sera así, y menos me cazare con alguien a quien no quiero - dijo con rabia

- haku...- dijo triste chihiro, no quería que se casara su "amigo" no de esa forma, según ella- entonces por que estoy aquí haku?- dijo curiosa e inocente

- realmente no se, pero fue zeniba quien te entro a mi mundo- dijo este tratando de saber si era correcto

- pero, zeniba es mi directora? y naoko y yuki? tambien hiroyuki!- al oír este ultimo nombre haku frunció el ceño

- no digas ese nombre- celoso XD

- haku, vamos dime- dijo desesperada

- es la única secundaria que une a todos los mundos, ahí van cualquier especie o persona mágica- miro a chihiro y prosiguió- zeniba la maneja hace un año, para ayudar con eso de la magia, Naoko y yuki son dos hechiceras gemelas y hiroyuki es un dragón de la familia agua.

-entonces todo ese tiempo con ellos, no iba al colegio de mi mundo!- chihiro llevaba el uniforme aun y haku tenia su haoi de siempre

- si, la ultima vez que viste a tu mama fue el primer día de clases, desde entonces zeniba te puso un conjuro para hacerte ilusiones, es decir la gente que mirabas era realmente monstruos o brujos!

- y como sabias que yo estaba ahí?- dijo chihiro con dudas

- la ultima vez que te vi te dije que no voltearas a ver atrás cierto? era para cuando nos volviéramos a ver, si estabas en este u otro mundo yo podría sentir tu presencia y cuidarte- dijo sonriendo- como ya has venido a este mundo no desapareciste, por lo mismo.

- así que, zeniba-sama y tu me han protegido todo este tiempo?

-así es, por eso quería que regresaras. por que si me buscan pueden acerté daño ya que yo...- haku la vio a los ojos con brillo y sonrio

chihiro vio esos ojos llenos de brillo como aquella vez que caían en el cielo y no dejaba de ver esos verdes ojos que amaba tanto

- haku...no me dejes sola-

- lo prometo- dijo mientras agarraba su mano con sus manos- recuerda que soy tu amigo- rio

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

chihiro tiro de nuevo de la cuerda para terminar el agua, cuando iba a bajar se resbalo cayendo fuertemente - auch! eso dolio

- haha sigues tonta sen!- dijo Linn- vamos apurate tenemos que bañar al bebe!

-s-si!- chihiro se levanto, ahora tenia el uniforme rosado con cintas blancas- _no dejare que a haku le pase nada!_

__)))/((((((

_espero les este gustando dejen comentarios TwT por favor!_

**sasuke: igual si hay o no sigues sacando capítulos, baka**

**yo: sasuke! es que bueno...quiero terminarla por que me esta gustando escribirla hahaha**

**sasuke: hmp! eso no te quita que eres baka!**

**yo: ¬¬ CALLATE cubito de hielo**!- sayonara!


	7. Alarma

**_Comienza bueno solo faltan 9 capitulos para que termine OwO_**

**_jojojojo vienen peleas, besos, risas y lemon XD_**

**_seré_****_ pervertida? hahaaha_**

**_Alarma en el mundo de los dragones_**

****una mujer de pelo aqua y ojos negros gritaba a todo pulmón en la oficina de zeniba, tres jóvenes escuchaban afuera de ella

-yuki deja de masticar que no oigo nada!- decía naoko molesta

- pero tengo hambre, que no pudimos venir después de almuerzo!- decía molesta en voz baja

- cállate, estúpida- dijo hiroyuki tirando de un manotazo la comida asustando a yuki y naoko- que no vez que hablamos de chihiro! pensé que eras su amiga

-hiroyuki- dijo naoko abriendo los ojos y con un leve sonrojo- yuki por favor

- esta bien- esta tenia ganas de pegarle una buena pero sabia que era por chihiro

adentro de aquella oficina la mujer gritaba

- donde rayos esta HAKU! ZENIBA!- gritaba descontrolada

- no lo se, Kiara o mejor dicho Sakuma- dijo zeniba para verle a los ojos

- lo sabias y aun así no dijiste nada? - gritaba la maestra de idioma, kiara

- haku tiene 15 años lo suficiente grande para tomar sus decisiones- silencio- tu mas que nadie deberías saber eso, por ser la madre de haku!

- descarada- se convirtió es dragón, piel negra y el pelo aqua como el de haku- DONDE ESTA NIHIAGAMI?-

- soy una bruja, sakuma soy mas poderosa que tu- dijo zeniba sonriendo

- si no me dices...esa niña morirá, conozco su olor- sonrió para su adentro zeniba gruño y la ataco con aquellos hombrecillos de papel

Sakuma empezó a pelear en todo el cuarto con el papel pero no funciono, así que salio por la puerta volando y llamo a sus dragones por el cielo

- auch- decían los tres por lo sucedido

- yuki vendrás conmigo para detener a Sakuma y naoko con hiroyuki vayan con mi hermana Yubaba rápido- zeniba dijo seriamente para irse con yuki sin decir palabra

Naoko y hiroyuki se quedaron viendo, hiroyuki se transformo en dragón piel azul y pelo celeste

- Si- dijo naoko al ver la intenciòn

Sino llegaban a tiempo Chihiro estaría en peligro y Haku seria regresado a la fuerza

era hora de actuar sus amigos y defenderos a toda costa , Zeniba seguía a sakuma gracias a los muñecos de papel y trataría de atrasarla para que no destruyera el mundo de su hermana y así que hiroyuki y naoko avisaran

_que pasara si llega la mama de haku? _

/(/)()(/(

XD comenten


	8. La Pelea entre Nushi

_Soy Sakura por favor, deja tus comentarios ^-^_

_demosle gracias a la bella imaginacion de Hayao-sama_

_esta pelicula la eh visto 15 veces y realmente para mi es como un cuento de hadas_

_todo un sueño que quisiera fuera real y ser yo chihiro así que..lee mi fic y únete!_

_**No me alejaras de Chihiro!**_

Era un día normal, levantarse y desayunar. otro día para chihiro como ser niñera y es que toda esa semana a estado jugando con el bebe y cuando se enojaba se enojaba pero el la quería mucho y ella también, a veces salían al parque de atrás donde los cerdos, y chihiro siempre sonreía. Haku había salido un día antes por razones de Yuaba, ella era mas amable con chihiro pero cada vez que la llama ella caía torpemente.

-haku no ha vuelto- decia viendo el cielo azul

- sen, mira una mariposa- decía el bebe jugando con el sincara y aquella águila.

- si, muy hermosa- decia asombrada

una ráfaga de aire hizo que voltearan todos al mismo tiempo, escamas blancas y brillos, perfectas para ese dragón un pelo verde aqua y unos ojos verdes pastos profundos y llenos de un sentimiento especial que miraba a esa niña de pelo café agarro por una cola morada, largo y lasio, delgada y con algo de busto, notable.

-haku!- grito esta abrazando su hocico

haku se convirtió en humano para topar su frente con la de ella y sonreír, con los ojos cerrados.

- todo bien?- pregunto el separándose para ver esos ojos grises casi negros

- si -dijo sonriendo chihiro- y tu, estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

- si de maravilla- contesto para caminar hacia el bebe y los demàs

Esa tarde era maravillosa, ya todos estaban trabajando para los dioses y es que hoy llegaría un dios muy importante y muy conocido para chihiro: _el dios __Río_

chihiro vestía ahora un kimono con peces naranjas y su cola como siempre, una flor blanca y saludaba a todos los clientes en el puente.

- vaya, vaya, Sen! te ves hermosa!- dijo linn- hoy yubaba dará una cena por ustedes!- comento agarrándola del cuello y sonriendo

- por que?- pregunto inocentemente- pensé que...

- vamos una fiestesita no es nada!

- esta bien, pero terminare aquí - dijo gritando ya que Linn ya se había ido de la pequeña puertesita donde entro por primera vez.- linn...

Alguien apareció atrás suyo, chihiro volteo para ver a haku con un haoi de color azul y unos pantalones blancos, tenia el pelo agarrado en una cola dejando caer unos largos mechones en su cara clara y perfecta.

- pensé que estarías con yubaba- dijo

- se ha ido por unos asuntos- haku volteo a ver el puente- como va todo?

- muy bien- dijo chihiro sonriente

- chihiro- este la vio con un brillo especial- reúnete conmigo después de la fiesta

Chihiro quería preguntarle, pero la rana interrumpió su pregunta.

- Amooo haku, el capatas tiene un problema lo necesita- dijo la rana saltando

- esta bien, iré en un momento- se dirigió a chihiro y tomo su mano entre las suyas- te espero!

Entro en la gran puerta donde millones de dioses entraban, chihiro se quedo solo unos segundo en verlo irse para luego salir por la puertesita de a lado

- hey, a donde vas, Sen?- dijo una de las ranas

- con kamashi- dijo y se fue, paso todo el jardín y bajo las gradas de madera, mientras baja podía oír el rudo del tren, amaba el sonido del tren. llego a la puerta gris donde la abrió y se encontró con unas bolitas negras saltar de felicidad y dejar el pedazo de carbono en el suelo después oír el martillo de kamashi en la rueda

- vamos desdichados a trabajar- decía molesto- por que se detienen?

- hola, kamashi- dijo chihiro entrando- lo siento

kamashi sonrio.

-Sen, que pasa?- dijo kamashi curioso

- kamashi, haku ah estado algo triste- decía mirando el suelo- estoy preocupada, haku podría...irse- dijo chihiro viendo a kamashi desesperada

- Sen- se sorprendió- haku nunca se iría! tal vez es por lo de Sakuma- dijo pensativo

- sakuma?-

- si, Sakuma es la madre de haku- dijo viéndola- si Sakuma se entera que haku esta aquí ella seguro vendrá por el.

Chihiro bajo la vista otra vez para llorar de la nada, no quería que haku se fuera y mucho menos que el estuviera triste. Salio de alli y corrió todas las gradas,paso el puente golpeando a medio mundo y entro en el jardín sentada, lloraba silenciosamente.

Ya habían pasado una hora y todos gritaban a lo lejos "SEEEN" "donde estas?" "donde se metió?"

A los minutos dejo de oírse los gritos, chihiro se levanto para ir, no queria preocuparles pero de la oscuridad alguien la abrazo gentilmente diciendo algo, pero ella no escuchaba

-q- qui-en eres?- dijo asustada

- chihiro - se separo un poco de ella

-hiro..yuki?- dijo sorprendida-

- vamonos, tengo que sacarte de aquí- la jalo de la muñeca- Sakuma viene por haku! vamonos

- que? no no me voy sin haku- se solto- haku me necesita!

- chihiro no digas idiotaces, haku se casara! el no te quiere!

- no..no digas eso, haku no quiere casarse- dijo enojada chihiro alejándose de hiro-kun

- ah no? entonces con quien se casaría? si fuera contigo te lo hubiera dicho no? ahora vamos, el no te quiere.- repitió hiroyuki

- callate, haku me quiere- grito mientras dos lagrimas gruesas caían pero hiroyuki no hacia caso y le apretaba la muñeca

Un dragón muy conocido para los dos llego, empujando lejos a hiroyuki y enrollando a chihiro en su cuerpo, chihiro se subió y se fueron volando hacia el cuarto de yubaba, chihiro solo tenia la cabeza entre los pelos verdes claros. Al llegar haku se volvió a humano y chihiro solo se puso de rodillas para llorar

- chihiro, ven acá- la abrazo y la curo luego la vio a los ojos con amor, ese brillo que aparecía en los ojos de ambos jóvenes- no dejare que te toque otra vez!

- haku..YO TE QUIERO! POR FAVOR NO TE ALEJES DE MI!- chihiro no paraba de llorar, lo tomo del pecho y lloraba- no te vayas, no te vayas..

- chihiro, yo nunca me iré, ni por que mi madre me obligara, chihiro Yo Te Quiero- topo su frente con la suya- vamos no llores- trato e calmarlo peor la verdad haku tambien tenia miedo, miedo de perder a chihiro miedo de que hiroyuki la lastimara de nuevo o peor, su madre.- chihiro vamos a tu mundo

-ah? pero haku...-

-chihiro, mi madre vendrá sino te alejo tu podrías salir lastimada- decía mientras le quitaba sus manos de su camisa- es por ti..

- no haku no te dejare!

Un temblor fuertemente los dejo callados, se oía varios truenos y rugidos. haku abrió la ventana para ver, era Zeniba peleando con su madre y tres dragones peleaban con yuki y naoko.

- chihiro no hay tiempo- pero al decir esto se abrió fuertemente las ventanas y entro hiroyuki en forma de dragón y agarro a chihiro- HIROYUKI!- grito haku con enojo y se transformo

- hakuuuu- gritaba chihiro

hiroyuki fue rápido y lo distrajo en el jardín, haku lo seguía y lo golpeaba de los lados pero podía lastimar a chihiro. Hiroyuki le pego con su cola dejándolo caer a un lado, haku iba a dirigirse a el pero vio a su madre convertirse en humana y subir a lomo de hiroyuki y tomar entre sus brazos a chihiro. Zeniba no sabia que hacer y naoko y yuki estaban distraídas.

- KOHAKU!. grito su madre- hijo mio, te ordeno volver.

- DAME A CHIHIRO AHORA- rugió y estaba listo para ir por ella

- te casaras con Akane?- pregunto la mujer y apretó el débil cuello de chihiro

-NO LA TOQUES!- rugió y se dirigió a ella, hiroyuki lo esquivo y peleaban uno con el otro rugiendo, Zeniba distraía a Sakuma asi soltaría a chihiro pero en vez de eso apretó mas su cuello- maldito hiroyuki, QUEDATE CON EL REINO! PERO DAME A CHIHIRO! ELLA NO TIENE QUE VER AQUÍ- rugía haku

-NUNCA!-

Haku rugió tan fuerte y desesperado al solo ver que su madre lastimaba a la persona mas importante para el, sus ojos ahora estaban en blanco y ano sabia que hacia y se mordió a hiroyuki dejándolo sangrar y caer, Sakuma tiro a chihiro y se convirtió en dragón, iba a tomar a chihiro pero haku fue mas rápido y la tomo le rugió a su madre, Zeniba tiro un conjuro dejando la noqueada. los dos dragones cayeron igual por los poderes de la gemelas.

Haku cayò en el puente convirtiéndose en humano y tomo a chihiro en sus brazos, comenzó a salio rápidamente ara llegar con haku y todos miraban la escena, Naoko se dirigió a hiroyuki.

- chihiro, CHIHIRO- gritaba haku abrazándola

- quitate, haku- zeniba puso sus manos en el pecho de chihiro y esta respiro con dificultad pero no abrió los ojos- es mejor entrar

- SEN!PERO ESTA BIEN- gritaba linn- MALTIDOS!

- esta respirando con dificultad- dijo yuki- pero estará bien.

Haku la cargo para llevársela a los baños y la apretó a su pecho para protegerla, su mirada tenia odio, ni volteo a ver a su madre, solo pensaba en como la trataría una vez este recuperada chihiro, esta vez si se la pagaría. Linn lo seguía y todos le daban paso y ayudaban.

Zeniba tomo a Sakuma y a los dos dragones para entrar, yuki se dirigio con su hermana que curaba a hiroyuki con un poco de seriedad

-Naoko que haces. dijo yuki

- lo curo- dijo seca

- pero el lastimo a chihiro yhaku- dijo molesta

- y que? hiroyuki también tiene sus razones- y lo cargo para irse y entrar.

-"_sabia que te gustaría hiroyuki naoko, pero nunca pensé que lo querías tanto"-_ y se fue detrás de su hermana.

Ya habían pasado una semana y chihiro ya respiraba mejor y ahora se encontraba con linn, el bebe y kamashi hablando. Zeniba se encargaba de sakuma y los demás y haku estaba en una esquina de aquella habitación no quería hablar y menos estando enfrente de su madre quien mata a Chihiro y el envidioso de hiroyuki que la hizo llorar.

- haku..- dijo chihiro para verle preocupada.

- dime- dijo este acercándose con vio sus ojos con preocupación y entendió todo- Descansa- y topo su frente con la suya sonriendole

-el amor, el amor- decía kamashi y linn solo quedaba confundida

Chihiro tomo las manso de haku y vio a Sakuma, quien solo miraba la escena en silencio, y zeniba le sonreia para trae te

- Sakuma, se lo que a pasado, pero yo realmente quiero haku- dijo viéndola

- no lo entiendes- dijo sakuma frunciendo el ceño

**/*****969658258745896369/*****

**okokok...haihaihia.. pues ya casi ya terminamos son 10 capitulos màs el epi.**

**_9. naoko y el gesto de amor_**

**_10. la promesa para siempre_**

**_Epi. Feelings Away Chihiro_**


	9. Naoko y el gesto de amor

**shalala..hola XD saben estoy cantando haha amo a sasuke ok no va al caso XD**

**se que quieren saber que pasa con haku y chihiro y claro el lemon ¬¬* hahahaha**

**antes de leer agradécele a mi maestro hayao! :D**

**_Naoko y el gesto de amor_  
><strong>

haku al escuchar esas palabras de su madre se levanto y se dirijo a ella con seguridad y seriedad

- madre, quiero llevar a chihiro a mi mundo- dijo con seriedad.

- ja! llevarla? un simple humano no tiene el derecho de ir a nuestro mundo- dijo fastidiada

- no fue una pregunta, ademas te quejabas que no sabe nada no? entonces es la oportunidad que lo sepa todo- y salio de aquella habitación pero antes vio con tanto odio a hiroyuki- zeniba cuida de chihiro, linn kamashi ayúdenme en los baños!- ordeno

Sakuma estaba realmente enojada agarro a los guardia y miro a hiroyuki. Linn me sonrió junto con kamashi y salieron del cuarto dejando a zeniba

- espero estés preparado, kohaku no sabe lo que viene- dijo enojada y se dirijo a zeniba- gracias pero no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-si, sakuma-sama- y todos salieron silenciosamente zeniba los acompaño a la salida.

realmente nunca estaba cansada y harta de todo esto "_por que haku quiere que vaya a su mundo? y que esconde? quien es la prometida de haku?"_

después de esa preguntas chihiro quedo dormida nuevamente_ : oscuro pura soledad donde estaba? un bebe llora a todo pulmón donde estoy?_

_corría gritando "papa mama" recuerdo esas palabras, al llegar al rió ya no era agua sino fuego ardiente y arriba millones de dragones pelear_

_a mi lado estaba linn herida "LINN!" grite asustada pero todo se se fue, oscuro nuevamente caían pétalos azules una princesa muy bella pelo negro y ojos azules me sonreía con maldad yo...estaba..._

_-_chihiro?-

-haku?- dije sorprendida

- estas bien?- me toma en sus brazos para levantarme

- si, haku yo..- estaba dudosa aun.

- shh, ahora no es momento de hablar, yubaba se entero de todo ella no esta dispuesta a ayudarnos debemos irnos a mi mundo- dijo serio y me dio unas bolas de arroz- anda come

- que? pero y Linn, kamashi? el bebe y zeniba?- dije asustada

- chihiro, yo ya no soy aprendiz de yubaba- decía mientras comía- yo tengo otro papel en mi mundo, te prometo que los volverás a ver y que sacaremos a linn de aquí! pero ven conmigo.

-haku yo..esta bien- dije pro su cara preocupada conocía a haku estaba muy preocupado y serio, aunque el me mostrara su lado tierno en mi mente solo apareció "haku debe casarse"- haku quien es Akane?

haku se quedo quieto y no dijo palabra, me arrepentí al decir eso

- es mi prometida- dijo seriamente

- perdón yo no quería..- haku se levanto enojado y tomo mis cosas- haku! - el no respondía me levante hacia el y lo detuve

- haku escuchame, lo siento mucho no queria que te enojaras!- le dije algo asustada, como siempre estoy asustada.- no entiendo mucho y por eso hago estas preguntas yo realmente...lo siento.

haku bajo la mochila con mis cosas y me abrazo fuerte mente, yo estaba atónita y preocupada, me hacia mal verlo así y derepente el comenzo a sollozar haciendo que mi corazón se quebrara. Escuchar sus sollozos, senitr sus lagrimas en mi hombro lo abraze fuertemente, quería llorar también pero tenía que ser fuerte por haku y se que el tiene un gran peso, su madre quiere que se case, el esta confundido y todavia me quiere salvar..pero de qué o quién? aunque pensaba mucho no le preguntaria.

Aquel cuarto antigua estilo japonés estaba realmente callado en el había un joven alto de pelo verde pasto llorando en el hombro de una joven de pelo café claro esta acariciaba su pelo mientras sentía unas pequeñas lagrimas pero se las quitaba de inmediato, al paso de unos minutos el joven se levanto sin verla y se dirijo a la puerta de aquel cuarto.

Haku tenía el mismo traje blanco y su pescador celeste, chihiro estaba con una blusa azul y su pescador rosado melocotón.

-haku- dijo suavemente

-Gracias, chihiro- dijo con un tono que chihiro abrió los ojos sorprendida como oir a los ángeles cantar- eres mi destino, chihiro, pero debemos pelear por el aceptas esto?- dijo algo serio pero suave

- claro que si, haku! eres todo para mi y auque solo soy una simple humana...- haku la volteó a ver

- par ami no eres una simple humana- dijo tiernamente y se acerco, dándole un ebso en la frente- Te Amo, chihiro- y salió del cuarto sin respuesta alguna.

Chihiro estaba callada, esa pequeñas palabras la hicieron féliz! pero no sabia de este sentimiento no lo conocía y le daba miedo.

_No, no dejaré a haku se que soy muy torpe pero yo realmente lo AMO!_

y con esas palabras chihiro agarró su mochila y bajo con kamashi y Linn para despedirse.

mientras tanto en el mundo de los drágones, se encontraba un castillo este flotaba abajo de el estaba un hermoso mar y unas islas, las nuves grandes y blancas pasaban tranquilamente, en una de las habitaciones de aquel castillo estaba naoko y hiroyuki, ella cuidandole y el enojado ninguno de lo dos hablaba pero ese silencio se fue cuando naoko se levanto para ver en la ventana el océano.

-naoko, por qué me curaste?- preguntó

- porque...bueno verás- estaba realmente nerviosa, ella era muy coqueta y hermosa era muy diferente a su hermana, ella era femenina- hiroyuki yo realmente, tu me...

- que pasó con chihiro? esta bien?- dijo el sin darle importancia a lo que ella diría.

- que? a chihiro- se desilucione estba apunto de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero ella no odiaba a chihiro pero le causaba enojo- esta bien, haku la cuida hiro-kun, no hay que preocuparse!

una mala respuesta. hiroyuki frunció el ceño y apreto sus puños se dirjo a naoko y tomo su barbilla

- nunca pero nunca digas ese nombre en mi presencia, OISTE?- reflejo sus odio ante naoko

- hiro-hiroyuki- el la soltó- por que te interesa tanto chihiro eh?

- porque? porque la amo, desde que nuestro "rey" vino era diferente tenía un brillo en especial, nadie sabai de esto, recuerdas?- dijo para verla

- lo sé, kohaku estaba serio pero tenía ese brillo de esperanza- hiro la vio enojado pero sigio hablando.

- exacto, kohaku y yo eramos amigos el rey del viento y del rio y yo el principe que cuidaba del mar, pero cuando el huyó al mundo de esa bruja yo sentí odio hacia el por que nos traicionó- hizo una pausa- cuando regreso le pregunte sobre ello, y el me conto todo sobre chihiro desde que la vio en el puente hasta que le dijo su verdadero nombre y se enamoro de ella, pero yo también me enamore de chihiro!

- que pero...y haku? le harás daño!- dijo naoko enojada no permitiria

- me da igual, el lo tiene todo, tiene nuestro mundo y se va casar con la dragona más linda, akane entonces? chihiro le vale y esta jugando con ella- dijo ya fastidiado.

- claro que no! lo conosco el no es así! tu y tu envidia, sabes- naoko estaba llorando- ...pero si vas a herir a chihiro y a kohaku creo que empezara la guerra, hiroyuki no cuentes conmigo.

Naoko salió llorando de la habitacion estaba enojada pero más que eso destrozada, ell alo amaba, lo conocía desde la escuela, sabai que su hermana gemela también le gustaba pero ella nunca se rindio hacia él pero esta vez no estaria de su lado, por que se ha metido con su amiga y no para bien, ni tampoco lo quiere ver asi con un odio inmenso hacia su amigo y que lo destruya por dentro.

Hiroyuki solo suspiro y se volvio hacia la cama se sento y quedó dormido.

Mientras en otro cuarto estaba Sakuma y akane

- este vestido te queda hermoso akane, pronto vendrá tu prometido- sonrió sakuma.

**kyaaaaaa ya hacia el final :DDDD**


	10. la promesa

**_La promesa_**

**_by alesakura12_**

**__**-esta hermoso el vestido,akane- dijo sakuma

-este vestido es mas que hermoso- sonrió malvadamente- destrozare a quien sea que se meta con kohaku.

-me encanta tu actitud, akane, mira esta es la chica- sakuma saco una foto de chihiro

-esto?- akane rompió la foto con tanto odio- una chiquilla plana, me esta tomando el pelo?

-correcto, querida, hay que matarla- tomo una espada y se la dio- esta espada contiene veneno de sapo del pantano negro.

_akane era la princesa, hija del Rey dragón del hielo. Era tan hermosa, blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el hielo tan claros y cristalinos y un pelo negro negro como la noche, tomo la espada y la guardo en su traje. Ella no amaba a kohaku, al contrario lo odiaba tanto, ella solo quiere el poder, el poder de ser reina y tener el control en todo el mundo._

__Yuki caminaba en los pasillos con unos pastelillos, estaba tan mal por su hermana. Realmente quería pegarle con tantas fuerzas al idiota de hiroyuki pero no lo haría al contrario haría algo mas divertido.

Haku tomo a chihiro entre sus brazos y se adentro al fondo del mar azul y hermoso, chihiro sentía el agua cálida en todo su cuerpo, pero en pocos minutos no aguantaría y necesaria del aire, en ese preciso momento haku hizo una burbuja de aire y la abrazo con tanta delicadeza como si fuera un vaso de vidrio.

-estas asustada- dijo sonriendo y abrasándola fuerte.

-haku, te amo- soltó para verle a la cara- se que suelo ser distraída haku, pero yo daría todo por mis seres queridos y por la única persona que amo, a ti.

-chihiro, ya no lo aguanto mas- haku la beso con tanta pasión, tomo su rostro- te necesito mas cerca.

-h-haku...ah- chihiro poso sus brazo alrededor del cuello de haku- pero haku...yo no se que hacer

-solo que me respondas con amor sera mas que suficiente- la beso.

_kohaku bajo hasta llegar al suelo, donde era arena blanca, habían algunas algas y unos cuantos peces, seguía besando a chihiro con amor y pasión mientras él la dirigía hacia una cueva de cristal. Al llegar comenzó a quitarle la blusa con delicadeza, besaba sus hombros sus brazos, esa piel que lo volvía loco, ese olor tan dulce en ella. Lo volvía loco._

_Se quedo quieto, viéndola con un simple sostén blanco y se éxito mas de lo que ya estaba. Chihiro estaba sonrojada ella, pero sentía un cosquilleo en su corazón y tomo el rostro de haku con desesperación besándolo, metió su lengua en su boca._

_-_ch-chihiro- haku se estaba excitando demasiado pero debía detenerle sino el haría algo muy salvaje- chihiro espera, ah ah- pero eso no quería el destino para haku, haku al tratar de separarse cayo en sima de ella y chihiro noto a su amigo bien cargado (xD)

-O.O- chihiro esta mas que atontada.

-/- y el mas que avergonzado. jajaja XD

-haku, pensé que tu querías...

-lo quiero chihiro, mucho! pero no quiero lastimarte como un animal- dijo agachando la cabeza.

_chihiro lo tomo entre sus abrazos y beso sus mejillas,su nariz, sus ojos y por ultimo sus labios con amor._ _movió sus caderas para probocar un gemido y luego lo abrazo fuertemente._

__-realmente te amo, haku y no me importa cuanto dolor pase, es amor.- sonrojada- te necesito, también.

-chihiro- abrio los ojos- en ese caso, prepárate- la beso dulcemente en la frente.

_siguieron con los besos, hasta comerse el uno al no tenia su camisa ni sus pantalones, chihiro no tenia su sostén y haku besaba sus senos con ferocidad la tomaba de los hombros y chihiro gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Cada vez mas sonoro pero dulce para los oídos de haku._

_-son tan sueaves y el color de su pezón tan rosado, son hermosos- decia haku en su mente._

_haku tomo los short de chihiro y los bajo y junto con el sus ultima ropa intima, chihiro se sobresalto y haku la abrazo._

__-eres hermosa, chihiro-beso su frente- no haré algo que no te guste, dímelo si?

_chihiro asintió y haci empezó haku, puso su dedo indice y lo adentro un poco_

_-aaah- grito chihiro._

_haku tomo un pezón y lo besaba y lamia con deleite. entonces cuando mas se deleitaba mas crecía su amigo y es cuando llego en un momento de stop, tomo las caderas de chihiro, pequeñas caderas pero perfectas para el. Chihiro adentro sus manos al boxer del joven y tomo su amigo con delicadeza pero con un poco de desesperación._

_Haku cargo a chihiro para penetrarla. Realmente la amaba mas que a nadie, y aunque fuera una simple humana lo era todo para el y el quería que fuera su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. metió su pene con suavidad, chihiro grito y tomo a haku de los hombro era tanta intensidad que su cuerpo temblaba de la éxtasis, haku empezó a moverse suavemente pero chihiro no quería eso y involuntariamente movió sus caderas indicando a haku que se moviera._

se movía cada vez mas fuerte, fuerte fuerte fuerte, chihiro gritaba.

-haku,haku...ah..haaa...ah mas haku- su dulce voz.

frustrado tomo a chihiro por las caderas y la penetraba con mas fuerza,luego tomo su seno izquierdo y mientras la penetraba el mordía con fuerzas su seno.

ya estaba por explotar el amiguito de haku, una vez llegado todo la especia lleno a chihiro y ella feliz y cansado beso a haku en los labios para que ambos después quedaran dormidos en aquella cueva, en el fondo del mar.

**_al dia siguiente_**

haku tomo a chihiro ya vestidos y se dirigieron a las puertas del castillo donde eran esperados por sakuma, hiroyuki, yuki y naoko.

-kohaku,hijo- sonreía sakuma

haku paso de largo y tomo la mano de chihiro.

-no seas un malcriado, kohaku nushi- dijo sakuma enojada.

-tu no eres mi madre, yuki te necesito ven- y yuki se fue con ellos.

hiroyuki estaba mas que enojado pero feliz de ver a chihiro, naoko se fue con sakuma a traer a la prometida de haku.

al estar en la habitación de haku, yuki se tiro encima de chihiro abrazándola

-CHIHIROOOOOO- la beso en las mejillas- estas bien?

-yuki hahaha- reia feliz de ver a su amiga- claro, yuki mas que feliz!

-me alegra, pero lamentablemente, el reino no- y agacho la cabeza, topándose en el pecho de chihiro.-chihiro, tan grandes las tenias? -le sonrio perversamente.

-YUKI!- dijo haku avergonzado que había estado todo el tiempo ahí

-así que no pierdes el tiempo eh, mi Rey?- sonrió- JOJOJOJOJ

-yuki, ya calmate- dijo chihiro- que paso en el reino?

-ah si!...kohaku sakuma planea que sino te casas con akane no seras rey! haku debes de irte! chihiro esta en peligro no solo de sakuma, sino de hiroyuki y akane!

-no, no puedo dejar a mi reino por un capricho de mi madre ademas, no hay nada en las reglas que me impida ser rey, que el Rey del hielo quiera compartir el trono con su hija es diferente.

-pero, mi rey, y hiro y akane?- dijo preocupada.

-de hiroyuki me encargo yo, de akane es algo que debo de hablar con delicadeza- su mirada cambio a odio al pronunciar su nombre.

-esta bien- yuki se levanto de chihiro

-yuki, por favor se la guardiana de chihiro- la vio a los ojos- eres la única a quien confió.

-ya sabias lo de naoko cierto?

-si, lo harás?

-ES CHIHIRO! CLARO!- y salto hacia chihiro para abrazarle.

-hmp- sonrió-gracias.

**_después_**_** de unas horas largas, chihiro se quedo dormida junto a yuki, ambas con chocolate en la boca, haku se levanto.**_

_****-nunca la vi así- comenzó a reírse- pareces una niña chiquita,chihiro, como que si se olvidara que ayer se hizo mi mujer._

_beso su frente y salio. Al salir se encontró con Akane  
><em>

__-kohaku, mi amor- saludo esta descaradamente

-no me llames así, tan suciamente- serio

**_ambos recordaban ese odio, aquel día en que akane mato a su hermana menor, por niña de 6 años fue empujada haciéndola caer y morir tragicamente, kohaku lo vio todo y para el colmo resulta que akane es su hermanastra._**

**__**-tu y yo perfectamente sabemos, que tu no eres mas que escoria- dijo herido.

-haku, el pasado es pasado- sonrió

-mataste a mi hermana! SORA- grito

-fue un accidente de niños- dijo enojada

-accidente de niños? ja, tirara a una niña de 6 años por que seria la reina? si que fue un accidente- dijo serio

-lo fue, pero ya sabes, igual seré la reina porque mi mama hará que me case contigo- dio una carcajada.

-sakuma es una pobre mujer que se caso con mi padre antes que se muriera y así aprovecharse de todo, Chihiro sera la única mujer que tendré que te quede claro.

-CHI-HI-RO vaya nombre, estúpido nombre tiene tu mujer.

pero antes que dijera una palabra mas haku con sus garras aruño su rostro blanco, akane comenzó a gritar.

-respétala, puede que sea una simple humana pero es mejor que tu, una reina digna.

y así se fue haku, sin decir nada mas para ir con hiroyuki sabia bien que seria una pelea dura.

-puede que ya no sea reina, pero si no lo soy, tu tampoco...chihiro- y tomo la espada.

"**_Prometo, amarte y protegerte de todo, mi chihiro"- kohaku_**

**_esa fue la única nota, cuando chihiro se levanto. En ese momento akane estaba en la puerta con una espada._**

**_ULTIMO CAPITULO "EPILOGIO" :D_**


	11. El recuerdo: Feelings Away

**_hola! siento mucho desaparecer -.- haha ya ven, muchas cosas, nada de comentarios ¬¬ pero eso no es su culpa para los que leen mi fic! Estoy tan agradecida con las que comentaron, no me importa cuantos comenten pero realmente valoro a estas personas y me dan inspiracion!_**

**_SIN MAS QUE DECIR! SOY ALESAKURA12 DIBUJANTE DE MANGAS, DOUJINSHI DE SASUSAKU, ESCRITORA Y AMANTE DE JAPON._**

**_ANTES DE LEER DALE GRACIAS A: MIYAZAKI-SAMA :D_**

**_Epilogio  
><em>**

_Akane estaba ahí, en la puerta con una espada, su pelo caía en su rostro haciendo que fuera mucho mas tenebroso. Chihiro dejo de leer la nota y sonrió, haku era la persona mas amada para ella y esta vez no seria cobarde y seria mas fuerte. Se levanto y al dar la vuelta vio a Akane luego con miedo bajo su mirada para ver a yuki dormir plácidamente._

_-"que? yukiiii!"- quería pegarle a yuki pero eso seria cruel, así que actué lo mas normal y dije- Quien eres ?_

_-Soy Akane, ESTÚPIDA- ella grito y entonces me asuste._

_- q-que...qu-e quie-res ?- fue lo único que pronuncie._

_-que tu, chihiro, estés muerta._

_POR OTRO LADO:_

_haku toco la puerta y esta se abrió por Naoko, que curaba las heridas de hiroyuki._

_-Naoko- la vio serio y naoko hizo una reverencia_

_-Naoko, no lo hagas, el no es un Rey- dijo hiroyuki viendo con odio a haku._

_-Porfavor déjanos solos- naoko camino hacia la puerta y la cerro, sabia que ellos dos tenían cosas que hablar y muy serias._

_Haku callo por unos minutos mientras hiroyuki se levantaba con dificultad._

_- a que vienes, no quiero verte- dijo _

_-a arreglar todo- dijo con paciencia- se lo que sientes y quieres, así que lo vamos a arreglar._

_-ja! para que, si ya se quien va a ganar- dijo riendo_

_- si sabes, entonces, quien va a ganar?_

_- YO!- hiro se lanzo a haku pero este solo levanto la mano y hiroyuki se quedo quieto flotando.- QUE PASA? BÁJAME!_

_-no, te metiste con Chihiro,MI mujer, aun sabiendo mis sentimientos y ahora me tienes odio...por que? si eramos amigos._

_-por eso mismo! porque TU tenias TODO, el reino, el poder y a Akane! quería quitarte algo, y eso era chihiro..._

_Haku le dio un golpe en la mejilla y este solo sonrió_

_-Pero entonces cuando la conocí en el colegio de zeniba, pude ver porque te enamoraste de ella. Por su delicadeza, su honestidad e inocencia pero debo admitir que ella es muy valiente...-grito- TU ERAS MI AMIGO, PERO DESPERDICIASTE TODO POR UN CAPRICHO! POR UNA HUMANA! ME DEJARÍAS SOLO A UN LADO!_

_-NO ENTIENDES NADA!-grito haku con la mirada baja, hiro lo vio impresionado, el nunca solía ser así- me fui porque quería aprender magia y así ser otra persona, no quería este futuro porque odie tanto ser un dragón. La muerte de mi madre y mi hermana solo me hizo ver que los dragones hacemos daño por poder y pensé: "si aprendo magia seré fuerte y podre controlarme" entonces en uno de los viajes por aquel río, vi a una niña que caía y era atrapada por el agua yo la salve y también sentí algo por ella...-callo unos segundos- esa misma niña la volví a ver, entonces conocí que el poder y la fuerza no lo eran todo, decidí volver para poder dominar y dar este mensaje a los demás dragones!_

_- haku...- hiroyuki no sabia que sentir ni que decir._

_-no te daré a chihiro, y para que lo sepas no pensaba quedármela porque le haría daño y mas con este lugar- lo miro_

_-pero ella te ama- lo miraba preocupado- kohaku, lo siento, me deje llevar por mis impulsos recuerdos, nunca estuve ahí para ayudarte.._

_-esta bien, yo nunca te dije nada, tengo la culpa- haku lo soltó_

_-gracias...-dijo bajo- yo no pienso quitarte a Chihiro pero debes estar con ella porque fueron destinado,kohaku, eso no puedes evitarlo._

_-pero MORIRÁ! por eso necesito de tu ayuda,VETE, llévala a su mundo!- dijo haku desesperado._

_- PERO NO ES SI QUIERES QUEDARTE CON ELLA O NO! ES DECISIÓN DE ELLA- lo tomo por los hombros y lo abrazo haku empezó a llorar de rabia._

_-estoy HARTO! harto de Akane y de sakuma, ellas solo han traído desgracia a mi familia-entonces se recordó de su madre y su sora- NO DEJARE QUE MATEN TAMBIÉN A MI CHIHIRO POR SU CAPRICHO INSIGNIFICANTE!_

_-Haku, tu seras Rey y Chihiro estará contigo, ten fe- lo dejo de abrazar- te ayudare, amigo, por ti, Chihiro y el Mundo Dragón._

_Ambos se miraron felices y con confianza el uno al otro, entonces entro agitada Naoko con golpes y cortadas en su piel de dragón._

_-ES CHIHIRO! AKANE LA TIENE - haku se quedo atónito y hiroyuki preocupado- HAKU, MATO A YUKI..._

_ambos miraron a naoko, estaba triste, habían matado a su hermana gemela. Ella era la persona mas fiel y una buena amiga, esta vez akane no sabia con quien se metía...no solo era naoko y kohaku, sino también con la persona que mas amaba hiroyuki ._

_Se transformaron, haku la mataría tan lentamente, mato a su hermana y ahora a su amiga, no lo perdonaría y no dejaría tocar a chihiro. Hiroyuki no sabia que pensar o hacer solo había algo en su mente "yuki no puede estar muerta"_

_Akane la tenia de pelo sus garras habían lastimado a chihiro en sus piernas, Chihiro vio el rostro de Akane con una cicatriz. Al ver sus rostro y sus ojos recordó que la había visto en uno de sus sueños, esa era la desgracia que había previsto.  
><em>

_-COMO PUDISTE?- grito chihiro muy molesta._

_-CÁLLATE PLANA- le jalo el pelo_

_-COMO PUDISTE MATARLA? ERA UNA DE LOS TUYOS!- grito_

_-DIJE QUE TE CALLES- cuando akane iba a meter la espada en el pecho de chihiro, Hiroyuki la empujo con fuerzas._

_Akane callo y se lleno de tierra, haku llego con chihiro y la subió a su lomo , hiroyuki tomo a akane y la golpeo en el rostro quería verla muerta pero volteo a su lado izquierdo y vio a yuki tirada. Se dirijo a ella y empezó a soltar lagrimas._

_-fue muy necia pero se lo advertí- dijo akane escupiendo sangre._

_-sucia, eres REPUGNANTE- grito para volver a atacarla._

_Haku la llevo con naoko quien ya estaba transformada en humana._

_-por el nombre del viento y el agua-paso sus manos por las piernas de chihiro- curenla._

_y así fue, viento comenzó a rodear a chihiro y el agua corría por sus piernas limpiando y curando las heridas._

_-HAKU- lo abrazo una vez curada- HAKU, yuki esta bien?- dijo preocupada_

_-chihiro, yuki a muerto- dijo naoko bajando la mirada y abrazándola- lo siento...no pude protegerla_

_-Que? no,no naoko no fue por tu culpa...yuki- empezó a llorar._

_...-una menos entonces- salio una mujer de la oscuridad- haku, hijito mio, SERÉ REINA SI O SI_

_ataco a haku y este pelo con ella ambos se lastimaban, ella era muy buena pero lo que no sabia era que haku tenia poderes que la dejarían inmóvil. tantos golpes y al final queda así, sakuma lo odiaba y gritaba maldiciones._

_-tu mataste a mi madre, crees que no lo sabia?-dijo enojado- pues debo decirte que estas mal..._

_sakuma tiro fuego y quemo a haku, este callo y chihiro fue por el, haku estaba mal. Sakuma trataba de moverse y naoko traía a su hermana ya muerta mientras hiroyuki peleaba con akane. Todo era una guerra, una guerra sin fin..._

_**"como puede ser posible, soy inutil, por favor paren, no quiero ver esto, no quiero ver sufrir a mis amigos."**  
><em>

_entonces por alguna rara razón chihiro recordó algo: **nada se puede olvidar aunque tu no lo recuerdes.**_

_chihiro abrió sus ojos, exacto. miro su muñeca ahí estaba, hermosa y brillando, era la cola que había hecho con tanto amor sus amigos ella nunca los olvidaría, siempre recordaría ere viaje...el mejor viaje de su vida. la tomo entre sus brazos y cerro sus ojos solo quería pensar en ellos, solo quería verlos y ser ayudada, quería tener paz, armonía y felicidad con..todos._

_-CHIHIRO!_

_-ZEN!_

_-CHIHIRO-CHAN!_

_-ZEEEEEN!_

_-MI NIÑA!_

_-MOCOSA!_

_-AH AH!_

_Kamashi. Los trabajadores. El bebe. Lin. Abuelita. Yubaba. Sin cara._

_abrió los ojos todos corrían hacia ellas, sintió como todos la abrazaban y volvían sus recuerdos._

_- Chihiro - dijo haku_

_-nigiagami kohaku nushi- pronuncio chihiro_

_Vio a su alrededor haku se levantaba, kamashi, los trabajadores,el bebe TODOS estaba ahí, peleando. Zeniba y Yubaba ayudaban a yuki. sonrió gracias a ellos sabia que siempre estarían con ella por ellos siempre estarán protegiéndola y queriéndola._

_Haku lanzo un rugido a sakuma y esta se quedo en piedra, Akane también y amabas se destruyeron, por fin había terminado todo gracias a todos y al luchar haku pude vencerlas de una vez, eso se merecían._

_Todos llegaron con haku y gritaban con felicidad, lin abrazaba a Chihiro al igual que el bebe pero entonces hiroyuki paso sobre todos para ver a las brujas gemelas salvar a la persona que mas quería._

_-CALLENSE NO ME CONCENTRO PAR DE TONTOS- gritaba yubaba_

_- ya casi, yubaba- decía zeniba con sudor y cansancio al igual que su hermana._

_-Solo lo hago porque me recuerdan a mi y a mi hermana de jóvenes,hmp- dijo yubaba para terminar_

_Yuki abrió los ojos y sorprendida, sintió como alguien la abrazaba fuertemente, separo su cara para ver quien la abrazaba y para su sorpresa era...hiroyuki ?_

_-pelos de agua ?- dijo extrañada_

_-YUKI!- la beso._

_Algunos empezaron a gritar de alegría,yubaba solo lo vio como un fastidio y naoko solo...lo comprendió._

_-Hiro..yuki- dijo al terminar el beso- pero y mi..._

_- y tu hermana? pues aquí extrañandote,tonta! YUKI- tomo a su hermana y la abrazo- no te vayas si? me haces falta! mi friki otaku._

_-pero nako, tu, hiro yo ?- no entendia, naoko amaba a hiroyuki pero el la ama a ella...como?_

_-no me digas nako! kiyu- dijo con puchero ambas rieron, cuando eran pequeñas no podían pronunciar los nombres de cada una así que a yuki siempre le salia nako y a naoko siempre kiyu, viejo recuerdos, se amaban, empezaron a llorar._

_-pero que dramáticas- dijo hiroyuki_

_- CÁLLATE!- dijeron ambas para luego sonreír._

_- ademas, el dramático aquí fuiste tu, porque me abrazaste primero- dijo yuki divertida_

_-MENTIRA!- se sonrojo y volteo a ver otra cosa. todos sonreían._

_-Arigato mina - dijo chihiro._

_- No, todos te agradecemos a ti, chihiro, tu no haz cambiado y nos has unido-dijo haku para abrazarla y topar su frente con la de ella y ella sonrió_

_-kohaku...-chihiro lo vio- al final cumpliste tu promesa._

**_-siempre te volveré a ver, porque el destino siempre sera así para los dos._**

**_Y así chihiro volvió a su mundo pero esta vez para unir el mundo humano con los otros mundos , y esa entrada solo tenia un nombre "El maravilloso viaje de Chihiro" , Lin ahora trabaja del otro lado de la cuidad como guía turística para los humanos, kamashi trabaja con yubaba y al parecer tienen un romance jijiji, el bebe se convirtió en los años un dios importante para los humanos que cumplía deseos, zeniba seguia con su colegio junto con Naoko y el sin cara, Hiroyuki le propuso matrimonio a yuki y están de luna de miel ademas, haku le dejo el cargo del reino._**

**_Mientras haku y chihiro siguen trabajando donde yubaba, viajando por todo el mundo. haku sigue siendo el Rey pero prefiere compartirlo con hiroyuki, aunque prefiere tener el tiempo con chihiro para...ya saben que! hahaha _**

**_Todo ahora era un mundo mágico y lo que tanto soñaba Chihiro, y nunca olvidara esto porque todo es UN RECUERDO: Feelings Away._**

**_-F I N -_**

**_by alesakura12_**

**_Mangaka Shonen Shojo_**

**_Si quieres saber mas de mi, ve a mi pagina en deviantart como alesakura12!_**

**_Arigato mina, por todo! gambare!_**

**_"Miyazaki es mi inspiración y el que me llena de un mundo mágico- Mary G.B" _**


End file.
